The present invention relates to the new and distinct x Mangave hybrid plant, x Mangave ‘Red Wing’ that was hybridized by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA as a cross between an unnamed proprietary selection between Manfreda longiflora (not patented) as the female or seed parent times an unnamed selection of Agave shawii (not patented) as the male or pollen parent. The cross was performed on Sep. 17, 2012 and seeds were harvested and sown in early 2013. Through trials at the same nursery the plant was assigned the breeder code 12-71-2. The new plant has been successfully asexually propagated by sterile shoot-tip tissue culture and by basal offsets at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The asexual propagation has been found to produce stable and identical plants that maintain all the unique characteristics of the original plant in multiple generations.